


Community Service

by Yen



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bondage, Caning, Cousin Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Overstimulation, Paddling, Pegging, Public Use, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stocks, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/pseuds/Yen
Summary: He was strapped into restraints in the community service booth, his lower half exposed for anyone who cared to -usehim. It was all very formalized, with a veneer of civility that Erik would have sneered at if he hadn't been so freaked out right now.





	1. Chapter 1

Community service. 

When his sentence had been handed down, Erik hadn't been able to hold back a snort. That was it? He had tried to kill their king and take over their country, and his sentence was… five hundred hours of community service. _Community service,_ a slap on the wrist, as if he were just some juvenile delinquent who had been caught shoplifting or smoking weed. 

His cousin T'Challa had shot him a sharp look then, a strange undercurrent of emotion crossing his face, gone in an instant. That had shut Erik up for some reason, although he hadn't known why. But he was certain that he didn't like the look of - was it _satisfaction? -_ that had briefly made T’Challa’s eyes gleam. It didn’t make any sense.

Now, though, it all made an awful lot of sense. And Erik wasn't laughing any longer. 

He was strapped into restraints in the community service booth, his lower half exposed for anyone who cared to - _use_ him. It was all very formalized, with a veneer of civility that Erik would have sneered at if he hadn’t been so freaked out right now.

Erik was secured flat on his stomach atop a padded bench, his bare legs and ass protruding back into the public half of the booth. His legs were spread apart with a spreader bar attached at his ankles, adjustable or removable in accordance with the preference of whichever citizen cared to use his services. Earlier, Erik had been allowed to lube himself up and stretch first, but other than that, he was completely at the mercy of whoever entered the booth once his community service started.

His only small consolation was that no one would be able to see his face. Erik had been given the choice of five hundred hours of full service, where he would be stripped fully naked and restrained in a regular booth for any eligible Wakandan citizen to use, or one thousand hours of half service, restrained in a special booth - some sort of high-tech stocks - with only his lower half available for public use.

Erik had opted for the half service. It would double the length of his sentence, but the anonymity would be worth it. He didn’t want to imagine how many men would leap at the chance to fuck their exotic long-lost prince. Erik thanked whatever God existed that he hadn’t gotten around to scarring his legs yet. At least he wouldn’t be identifiable from the back - just another anonymous pair of legs and an ass to fuck.

Erik, together with the rest of this month’s batch of “volunteers”, had been briefed earlier that morning on what to expect during community service. Community service would begin at nine a.m. and end at six p.m. each day, with an hour-long break in between for lunch and a ten-minute toilet break every two hours. Toilet breaks wouldn't cut into his service time, although lunchtime would, so each full day of community service would be eight hours off his sentence.

The frequency of service days was up to him, but his entire sentence had to be completed within six months regardless of whether he opted for full service or half service. Erik had quickly done the math, and one thousand hours of community service divided by eight hours of half-service per day meant that he would have to serve one hundred and twenty-five days in six months (one hundred and eighty-two and a half days) to clear his sentence. That meant that he could take about one rest day for every two days worked.

“Your first time here? Try to avoid serving on weekends. The crowd is crazy,” the guy seated next to Erik had advised him during their briefing. He hadn't seemed to recognise Erik, or if he had, he had pretended not to, for which Erik was grateful. Though none of the other community service volunteers had taken much notice of Erik at all. Presumably they were all too preoccupied with their own predicament to give a fuck about him. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Erik muttered. 

The briefing continued. Users wouldn’t be allowed to cause any permanent injury to the community service volunteers, and they would only be permitted to use the implements provided on their side of the booth - implements such as dildos, vibrators, paddles, belts, canes and straps. The presenter had flashed a slide showing all of these objects on the screen, and although she had clicked to the next slide too quickly for Erik to take it all in, the sight of a flogger with thick leather tails had made Erik's ass clench and his blood run cold. 

“You’ll be glad to hear that no fire, blades, or needles are permitted!” the petite woman conducting the briefing had informed them with a perky smile. “Oh, and everyone will be provided with a dermal regenerator at the beginning of each day of community service, to heal any marks left over from the previous day's session. If you're not sure how to operate the regenerator, please don't be shy about seeking assistance from one of my colleagues in pink! We'll be patrolling the booths and conducting welfare checks every hour. Remember, you're all performing a public service, and your welfare is our top priority!"

Erik’s heart sank. _Fuck._ He wasn’t, in theory, opposed to a bit of BDSM in the bedroom, but he had never done anything kinkier beyond getting his ass slapped in the heat of the moment during sex. How was he going to survive this? Maybe he could convince T'Challa to throw him in jail instead. Erik squirmed, testing at his bonds, but his waist and legs had been so firmly secured at the public-facing end of the community service booth that all he could manage was a miserable little wriggle. 

At least his hands on this side of the booth weren't restrained. The bench on which his upper half rested was comfortably padded, and within arm's reach was a water dispenser, a stack of conical paper cups and a small bin for used cups. There was also a button that he could press to call for the centre staff's assistance when he wanted to take his bathroom breaks. Other than that, the booth was empty except for a small digital clock mounted on the far wall, showing the time in glowing red numbers. 

Eight fifty-eight.

Eight fifty-nine.

Erik stiffened as the clock struck nine, bracing himself for the feeling of a stranger's hands on his body. But nothing happened. 

The minutes stretched. 

He was just beginning to cheer himself up with the thought that perhaps he could get through the day without having to service anyone - surely other people had better things to do on a workday? Such as _work? -_ when rough hands suddenly gripped and kneaded his ass cheeks, spreading them apart. 

It was nine-thirteen in the morning. 

Erik barely managed to stifle an embarrassing little squeak of surprise as the person behind him gave him a condescending little pat on his cheeks, evidently satisfied with what he was seeing. His ass cheeks were spread apart again, and without warning, there was a soft, wet sensation of something gently swiping over his hole, sending a jolt of electricity up his spine.

Erik whimpered, squirming futilely in the booth. Was that - was that a _tongue?_ He wasn’t sure. He had never had anyone eat his ass out before. Everything felt so much more intense when he couldn't see what was happening to him. He didn’t know what to expect, and the lack of foreknowledge only served to heighten his anticipation and dread, making his nerves oversensitive to even the lightest touch. 

The soft wet tongue explored the rim of his hole, then delved into the soft yielding centre, expertly flicking in and out of him as Erik whimpered at the stimulation. It wasn’t - it wasn’t _unpleasant._ Rather the opposite. He really ought to have tried this out earlier, under less intimidating circumstances.

Erik was just beginning to relax into the sensation, arching his back to try and get more of that slick wet tongue into him, when the person abruptly pulled back. The corners of Erik's mouth automatically twisted down into a little pout - he had just been starting to get really into it - but the tongue was abruptly replaced by something much blunter and harder, pressed insistently against the rim of his hole before breaching him.

Erik’s mouth fell open at the sudden burning stretch as the person - it had to be a man, he knew that now - pushed his cock in, sliding all the way into him in one hard thrust until his balls were pressed flush against Erik’s ass. The shock of being penetrated so suddenly by the man’s cock, so much bigger than his tongue, had Erik whining and twisting in an effort to get away from the burn of the intrusion. But his efforts were futile. He had been strapped in so securely that he couldn’t do anything more than squirm in place. 

The man’s thick cock stretched Erik's hole wide open, and with a roll of his hips, he began to fuck Erik at a leisurely pace, drawing choked-off moans from Erik as the fucking started. Each thrust of the man's cock seemed to stab deep enough into Erik that he could feel it in his guts. It didn't hurt so bad after a while, when his body had adjusted to the intrusion and opened up properly around the stranger's cock, pain melting into jolts of pleasure as the head of the man's cock ground against his prostate with each thrust. The man pounded his ass hard enough to jolt him forward onto the padded bench with each thrust, sending tingles of pleasure up his spine at the friction against his cock and the stimulation to his ass. Erik thought he might even have enjoyed it if the circumstances hadn't been so humiliating, knowing that he was nothing more than a state-mandated toy for men to sate their lusts.

Behind him, the man gave several hard, erratic thrusts, then stilled. Erik grunted in surprise as sudden, wet warmth began to fill his ass in spurts. 

His face burned as his mind painted a vivid picture of what he must have looked like now - hole loose and fucked open between his spread cheeks, shiny with slick and leaking trickles of pearly white come as the man pulled his cock out. 

He didn't even bother to jerk Erik off before leaving. Erik was left frustrated and unsatisfied, his own cock still leaking precome against the padded bench as he humped it as best as he could while still locked into place, trying to get more friction against his neglected cock.

It was nine-thirty in the morning. 

The next person arrived a scant two minutes later. Erik froze in place as he sensed the vibrations from the footsteps person approaching, every muscle in his body going tight with nervous anticipation before he came to his senses and forced himself to relax. It would only hurt more if he was tensed up. 

Erik had loosened his muscles just in time. Without warning, a finger abruptly pushed into his ass, making Erik cry out, more out of shock than pain. The finger curled within him, scraping none too gently against his inner walls, and it took Erik a moment to realise that the person was crudely cleaning out his hole, dragging out the gobs of come left behind by the first man and carelessly smearing his - her? - come-stained fingers on Erik's ass. The realization made Erik flush anew with shame, his hole twitching from the rough, perfunctory cleanup. A small whine of humiliation rose within his chest, and with an effort, he forced it back down, determined not to break even as shame burned hotly within the pit of his stomach.

When he had been cleaned out to the person's satisfaction, the finger was replaced by yet another cock thrusting harshly into his wet, open hole. This man wasn't as well-endowed as the one before him, or maybe Erik had just been loosened up enough by the previous round of fucking that he no longer felt like he was being stuffed full. 

But the man more than made up for his lack of endowment by being considerate enough to reach around and jerk Erik off as he was being fucked. Erik groaned and closed his eyes in blissful relief as the man's hand closed around his cock, stroking Erik's erection in time with each forward snap of his hips. It was a very pleasurable rhythm, and Erik was already so worked up from being fucked earlier that he came quite a bit earlier before the man using his ass. Then he had to suffer through yet another round of relentless fucking as the man pounded into his clenching, overstimulated hole, heedless of Erik's discomfort. He was a whimpering, oversensitive mess when the man finally emptied his load into Erik's sloppy hole and pulled out. 

Erik slumped forward on the bench, burying his head in his forearms as he choked back a sniffle. His hole felt sore and sensitive from overuse, and it wasn't even ten yet. He looked up despondently at the clock - the time now was nine-fifty. It hadn't even been an hour, and already his ass felt worn out after only being fucked twice. How was he going to make it through a thousand hours of this?

His attention was diverted away from feeling sorry for himself by a sudden cool, wet sensation against his oversensitive hole. Erik twitched miserably at the additional stimulation, mentally bracing himself for another tongue-fucking, but relaxed as he realized that it was nothing more than a wet tissue being used to clean him up. 

The wet tissue was swiped over his come-stained ass cheeks, then his sore, sloppy hole. It wasn't unpleasant or even particularly degrading, but the action still brought a hot flush of mortification to Erik's cheeks, making him feel as if he were a toddler who needed someone else to wipe his ass for him.

The man finished up with a friendly goodbye slap to the curve of Erik's ass. Then he left. 

Erik waited helplessly in his booth for the next user, his ass still tingling from the slap. Already he felt spent and wrung out, but he knew deep down inside that he hadn't even experienced the worst of it yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next person to enter Erik's booth was a woman. 

Erik knew this from the feeling of her long acrylic nails trailing lightly across his ass, raising goosebumps in their wake. He relaxed, letting the tension drain out of his body. Surely it wouldn't be so bad with a woman? 

He was sorely mistaken. 

The cold silicone strap-on that she forced into his hole was much bigger than either of the cocks he'd been fucked with earlier. The dildo attached to the end of the strap-on went so deep into him that Erik could practically feel it rearranging his guts on the way in. It was also ribbed, causing tingles to run up his spine as the ridges brushed oddly against his inner walls.

His instinctive efforts to try and push out the unwelcome intrusion only resulted in her wrenching his legs further apart with the spreader bar, in order to prevent Erik from being able to clench his ass and push the fake cock out. The bar spread him so wide apart that his thighs began to tremble from the strain of maintaining the unnatural stretch. Erik was almost in tears when she began to thrust into him, opening him up so wide that he was sure his hole would be wrecked by the end of it. 

He was interrupted in the middle of getting his ass railed by a knock on the door. It was the centre staff, conducting the hourly welfare check.

A lady dressed in a pale pink uniform poked her head in through the door of Erik's booth. She couldn't have been much older than Shuri. "Just wanted to check on how you were doing!" she announced in a sweet, perky voice. 

Erik gritted his teeth, forcing back tears of discomfort. The worst part was how, despite the sting from the stretch in his thighs and ass, the strap-on was large enough to grind against his prostrate unerringly with each thrust, sending jolts of unwanted pleasure through his body. 

"I'm doing great," Erik managed to choke out. "Having the time of my life in here."

"Fantastic!" she said chirpily. "Remember to drink enough to stay hydrated. You know, a lot of people think that community service can't be that tough - that the volunteers just have to lie back and relax, you know what I mean? - but you're actually doing quite strenuous activity back in there! It's almost like exercise, right? Oh, I know, it's like swimming - you don't actually realize how much you're sweating when you're underwater! So it's important to drink enough water, even while you're having fun!"

Hearing this so infuriated Erik that he would have  _ killed _ for the chance to lunge forward and wrap his hands around her neck, but at that exact moment, the woman behind him gave such a forceful thrust that the breath was punched out of his lungs. Erik gasped for air, clenched his jaw so hard that his teeth ached, then merely nodded. 

The staff lady left with a friendly parting smile. Erik closed his eyes and groaned, deliberately ignoring the water dispenser in front of him. It wasn't as if he could pour himself a drink anyway while he was being jostled back and forth on the bench. The woman pegging him had no finesse at all - she was just ramming in and out of his helpless body as he lay spread out before her, forced onto his tiptoes with each bruisingly hard thrust. Erik devoutly hoped that at the rate she was going, she'd finish herself off sooner rather than later. 

He still had to suffer through another agonising few minutes of torment before she finally got herself off and pulled the strap-on out of him. Erik whimpered as the dildo slid out of his stretched hole, feeling it gape unnaturally loosely as he clenched down around nothing. Tears of pain stung his eyes. The woman had been so rough with him that he was sure he wouldn't be able to sit for a week. Now he understood how fortunate he had been the first two times to get fucked by  _ regular _ men with  _ regular-sized _ cocks. Being fucked with ten real cocks in a row would still be better than being fucked once with an overly-large strap-on. Real cocks were self-lubricating, even. The slick feeling of pre-come and semen from the cocks made him feel filthy, but getting his ass pegged with a dildo which had been running dry towards the end was definitely worse. 

Erik got his wish with the next person - a  _ man, _ thank God - who entered his booth. He groaned in relief as the man's cock slid into his sore ass, neither too thick nor too long, just the right size to fill his hole up comfortably. The man was even nice enough to reduce the width of the spreader bar so that Erik was no longer practically doing splits. 

He started off slow, just kneading Erik's ass cheeks with his hands as Erik's abused hole got used to the feeling of being stuffed full of cock again, continuing to grope and squeeze at Erik's ass until he was squirming in anticipation. Then the man fucked his cock into Erik at a steady, leisurely pace, slower than Erik would normally have preferred, but it was a welcome respite with his ass in its current state. Erik cooperated with him as best as he could, arching his back to put his ass on better display and humping back onto his cock to meet each forward thrust. Having to participate in his own violation like this was totally humiliating, but if it saved him from further rough treatment, it would be worth it. Erik clenched his inner muscles around the man's cock in an instinctive desire to please, and was rewarded with a hand around his own cock, squeezing and stroking it in time with the steady fucking. It felt good enough to draw helpless needy moans out of Erik, and although the man finished before Erik did, he still continued to jerk Erik off after, drawing a weak spasm of a climax from Erik's exhausted body. 

This man didn't clean Erik up before he left. Erik let his arms fall limply on either side of the bench, breathless and completely wrung out. He contemplated asking for a toilet break just to get rid of the filthy sensation of three loads of come dripping out of his ass - also, a part of him was morbidly curious to see how much damage had been done to his hole after he'd been relentlessly fucked for over an hour - but in the end he decided against it. It wasn't even ten-thirty yet, and if he didn't spread out the breaks properly throughout the day, the last few hours would be absolute torture. 

Grudgingly, Erik reached out and poured himself a drink from the water dispenser. He was just in the middle of sipping a mouthful of water when he was interrupted by a hard slap across his ass cheeks. The next user had arrived. 

Erik sputtered and jerked in surprise, spilling the water down the front of his chest. Seething, his ass still stinging from the slap, he tried to kick his legs back, but he could only move so far with his ankles still attached to the spreader bar. His futile struggles only seemed to amuse the person behind him - his ass was spanked again, hard enough to make his cheeks bounce, and then his cheeks were unceremoniously spread apart to expose his hole. 

Erik tensed up at the feeling of cool air across his abused hole. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax his inner muscles, but to his surprise, the person didn't penetrate him immediately. They just rubbed the rim of Erik's hole with the pads of his thumbs until Erik was trembling with anticipation, wanting them to just get it over with already. 

Without warning, something short and rather thick was pushed into his hole. It wasn't a cock, even though it seemed to be shaped a bit like one, flared at the tip and widening out at the base. But it was much too rigid to be anything organic. Was it some sort of plug? Erik flexed experimentally around the lubed object whose flared base was now pressed snugly between his cheeks.

It buzzed into life all of a sudden, drawing an embarrassingly girly squeak of surprise from Erik. A  _ vibrator. _ Erik cursed as it pulsed within him, sending tingles of pleasure up his spine as it vibrated against his sensitive inner walls.

"Oh,  _ f-fuck!" _ Erik swore, clenching his hands so tightly that his nails were cutting white half-moon marks into his palms. Panting, he tried to clench down around the vibrator, but it was just too wide at the base for him to push it out by force. Instead, his actions only succeeded in bringing the oversensitive, fucked-raw skin of his ass into closer contact with the damned vibrator. The fresh waves of pleasure running through him from the buzzing of the toy drew a long, slutty moan out of his mouth. 

Erik barely registered it when the person behind him patted him on the ass, distracted as he was by the buzzing of the vibrator in his ass. Then, to his surprise, the spreader bar was detached from his ankles. But Erik still kept his legs spread shoulder width apart, knowing that if he closed his legs or clenched down, it would only intensify the unwanted pleasure caused by the vibrator. 

The person moved away, and seconds later, something long, thin and hard was pressed across the cheeks of his ass.

What the fuck was happening? 

It tapped against his skin once, twice, three times, drawing Erik's attention towards that narrow strip of skin. Then, before Erik could react, the person drew back and whipped the rod - was that a  _ cane? _ \- across his ass.

Erik thought he might have shrieked out loud. He couldn’t remember. His mind whited out as a terrible, hot line of agony blossomed dead centre across his ass where the cane had struck. The force of the blow sent him rising to the tips of his toes. His hips bucked wildly against the padded bench, and the motion jostled the vibrator within him, sending another throbbing wave of pleasure through him as his ass clenched down automatically around the toy. Pleasure mixed with excruciating pain shot through his body, setting his nerves alight. 

Whimpering, his mind reeling with shock and a confusing mix of pleasure and pain, Erik writhed against the surface of the bench. Logically, in some distant corner of his mind, he knew that he really ought to stop moving so much, to stop clenching his ass down around the vibrator. At least it would stop sending confusing signals to his cock. But he just couldn't help it - the pain was too much, and his body’s instinctive reaction was to clench up in terror when he sensed the cane tapping against his ass again, right beneath the welt raised by the previous stroke. 

Erik shook his head in desperate denial.  _ Oh no. No, no, no…  _

Before Erik could even catch his breath, the cane was whipping down on him again, the next stroke landing parallel to and directly beneath the first. Another bright hot line of fire slashed across his ass.

"Ow! Ow, fuck, fuck, _ fuck!"  _

Erik had never imagined that being spanked with a cane would hurt this much. Tears burned in his eyes as he stamped his feet, toes curling inwards, fingers clenching tight around the edge of the padded bench as he held on for dear life. He desperately wanted to reach back and shield his ass, to rub the pain away, but tied down as he was, all he could do was writhe and kick futilely. Now he realised why the person had released him from the spreader bar. The sadistic fucker just wanted to watch him squirm and kick after each stroke. Probably got off on it too. 

Snarling, Erik tried to buck his hips away, but the restraints around his waist kept him locked firmly into place. All he could do was wait, trembling, for the next hard stroke of the cane to whip across his quivering ass.

The caning continued relentlessly, stroke after stroke covering his defenceless cheeks with stripes. He wanted to scream for mercy - he might even have begged at one point for the pain to stop - but the booth was completely soundproof, and all he could hear was the sound of his own yelps, yelps that turned into cries and then to outright wails and sobs. 

Erik was in tears at the end of it all. His cock had gone soft between his thighs, his erection unable to withstand the terrible onslaught of burning pain, which completely overwhelmed whatever meagre pleasure he got out of the vibrator. On occasion, the cane would even land at the right angle to drive the vibrator deeper into his ass. These were the worst of all, the immediate sting of the cane stroke softened by the buzzing of the vibrator against his prostate, adding a burning edge of agonizing pleasure to his pain. At that point, all Erik could do was keen and sob, his voice trailing off to a high whine as he clenched his cheeks together, driving the vibrator deeper into him.

He couldn’t say how long the torturous caning lasted. Long enough to reduce him to a pathetic snotty mess, whimpering into a puddle of his own tears as his ass seemed to be slowly flayed by the wicked cane. His entire ass was a quivering mess of pain by the end of it, the strokes blurring together into a hot blaze of agony such that it took him a while to register that the spanking had finally stopped. 

Erik waited with bated breath for the next stroke to land, but the user seemed to have finally lost interest in tormenting him. The vibrator was worked none too gently out of his sore ass - Erik’s breath hitched as the wide flared end of the toy was tugged out of him - and then a warm hand descended on his ass, cupping and squeezing his handiwork. 

Erik sniffled. Even that light fondle sent sparks of pain shooting throughout his backside. Then, to Erik's horror, his ass cheeks were pulled apart again.

_ No! _ He couldn’t take another fucking on top of the awful caning he’d just endured. Erik struggled and tried to close his thighs, but to his surprise, nothing was pushed into his hole. Except - something was pushed  _ between _ his ass cheeks. Something long and hard and very, very familiar.

The fucking  _ cane. _ That sadistic fucker had placed the  _ cane,  _ the same cane he had used to punish Erik, between his hot, sore ass cheeks. 

Erik felt his face heat up with complete mortification. His instinctive reaction was to spread his legs and let the loathsome object fall to the ground, but some instinct of self-preservation took over and squashed that thought - if he pissed the user off, he'd just get spanked again, probably spanked  _ harder, _ and he  _ absolutely _ could not let that happen. 

Trembling with anger and humiliation, Erik could only lie there as the user - a man, that sadistic fuck - began to rub himself off against the cane-warmed cheeks of Erik's ass. Erik hissed in pain as the man's cock slid across the surface of his ass, lighting up each individual welt where it made contact and igniting another spark of blazing pain. His pained squirming just seemed to excite the man, and soon he could feel the man's cock jerking, sending a hot splash of come across his sore ass. The salt from the man's semen stung the welts raised by the cane, and Erik felt tears rise anew to his eyes at this final humiliation.

Then the cane was removed from between his ass cheeks, and it was all over. 

Erik lay whimpering on the bench, eyes squeezed shut to fight back his tears. His ass throbbed. He looked up at the clock through a sheen of tears - it was only ten forty-five. How,  _ how _ on earth could it only be ten forty-five? Not even two hours had passed since he had first started his community service. 

Nine hundred and ninety-eight more hours to go. 

A wave of despair swept over Erik. He couldn't take it any more. He needed to get  _ out _ of this. Reaching out, Erik slapped the buzzer to call for the centre staff. 

It was another agonising wait before the same woman from earlier entered his booth. "Yes, sweetie? Do you want to use the bathroom now?" she said. 

"Y-yeah," Erik said. God, he sounded pathetic right now, his voice shaky and choked with tears. "No, wait, I don't want to take the toilet break - I want to have lunch right now." He had zero appetite at the moment, but there was no way he could sufficiently recover from this caning with just a ten-minute break. 

The woman's brow furrowed. "Are you sure about that, sweetie? It's a little early. Don't you want to have lunch with the rest?" 

"No!  _ Now!" _ Erik snapped, his voice cracking on the last word. 

The staff attendant was completely unfazed by Erik's attitude. She was probably used to dealing with cranky community service volunteers. She activated a control on her kimoyo bracelet, and the restraints around his waist retracted. 

"I'll leave you to get dressed and cleaned up," she said to Erik. "You can find the canteen down the hall, to your right."

The door to his booth slid shut. 

Erik straightened up at once, then winced as his entire ass throbbed with pain. Standing hurt. Even  _ moving _ hurt. He twisted around gingerly to check the extent of the damage to his ass.

His ass had been marked all over with harsh, parallel white stripes from the cane. The angry raised welts were turning a deep red at the edges. Some of the cane marks had broken the skin where they had overlapped, but there was surprisingly little blood, considering how much pain he was in. There were just a few little pinpricks of deep red welling up from the edges of the worst of the cane strokes. There was also a spattering of white come across both cheeks, and a small trickle oozing out from between his thighs. 

Erik’s cheeks burned with shame as he grabbed a wet tissue and gingerly cleaned himself up, flinching at the sting as he did so. It hurt no matter how gently he tried to touch himself. Putting on his pants was even worse - the softest brush of fabric sent a spasm of agony through his body, and the stiff, unyielding denim of his jeans felt like hell against his ass. 

He gritted his teeth as he limped down the corridor, then turned left instead of turning right, making his way towards the lockers where his belongings had been stored. He wasn't exactly sure if he was permitted to go there, but thankfully no one stopped him.

With great difficulty, Erik bent over to open his locker, cursing himself for not picking one of the upper ones earlier that morning. With shaking fingers, he retrieved his kimoyo bracelet. His hands were still shaking as he dialed his cousin.

T’Challa picked up on the third ring.

"T'Challa!" Erik exclaimed as the holographic projection of T'Challa appeared above his kimoyo bracelet. He had never been so glad to see his cousin in his life. 

T'Challa looked quite surprised to receive a call from Erik. It had been several weeks since Erik's attempted conquest of Wakanda, and while they were no longer mortal enemies, the two of them still weren't exactly on talking terms yet.

"Erik? I thought you had community service today." T'Challa sounded puzzled. 

"Yeah, I…" Erik swallowed. Now that he was face to face with T'Challa, he was suddenly at a loss for words. It seemed very…  _ whiny  _ to complain about getting spanked too hard. "It's -" 

T'Challa's eyes searched over Erik's face. His eyes softened, and he said gently, "Are you all right, Erik?" 

Erik didn't answer, but the look on his face must have told T'Challa all that he needed to know.

T'Challa massaged his temple with his long, thin fingers. "Hmmm. All right, I'll see what I can do when I get back next week." 

"Next  _ week?" _ Erik exclaimed in dismay. "T'Challa -" 

"Erik, I'm overseas right now," T'Challa said patiently. "I'm in Beijing for a state visit. Remember?"

Stricken, Erik's mouth went dry.  _ Beijing. _ It would take  _ hours _ for T'Challa to get back to Wakanda, assuming that he even cared to do anything about it. For some reason, Erik had thought that if he just opened his mouth to ask, T'Challa would somehow be able to get him out of this. But if he was halfway around the world right now… 

"T'Challa," Erik began helplessly, them shut his mouth, not knowing what to say. His pride still wouldn't allow him to admit weakness in front of T'Challa, to plead for T'Challa to save him. But the thought of having to suffer through another week of community service was unbearable. He hadn't even spent two hours in the booth, and he was already so sore that he could hardly walk. 

Even though Erik's wasn't saying anything, enough of his distress must have shown through in his expression. As if reading Erik's mind, T'Challa made a soft shushing noise, a look of concern on his face. "It's all right, Erik. You know what? I'll come to the centre and pick you up. If I leave now, I can probably make it back to Wakanda around six."

"But what about the state visit?" 

"It's fine. Don't worry, I'll think of something. I'll come back here and pick you up, and then we can discuss this later. Can you bear with it until then?" 

A wave of helpless relief and gratitude washed over Erik, making his knees go weak. He took a deep breath, leaning back against the lockers to steady himself. "Okay. Okay. I'll see you at six. You'll be here at six." 

"That's right," T'Challa said gently. 

Erik shut off the call before he could do anything stupid, like break into blubbering tears of relief. 

Right. T'Challa would be here at six. He just had to make it through until then. It couldn't be so bad. That man just now had to have been an outlier, someone unusually cruel and sadistic…right? The other users before him hadn't been so bad. 

Erik gritted his teeth and tossed his kimoyo bracelet back into the locker. It felt as if he were throwing away a lifeline. 

He shut the locker with painful slowness, then turned to make his way to the canteen.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik had to eat his lunch standing up. He nibbled miserably on his tuna sandwich, shifting from foot to foot when standing too long in one position got too uncomfortable. The worst of the pain had faded, but whenever there was even the lightest pressure against his ass, the sting would reignite again. The aftermath of it was almost as bad as the initial caning. It was horrible.

He obsessively watched the clock, counting down the hours and minutes until six. His lunch break would end at eleven-fifty. That meant approximately six hours more of community service. He was allowed to take a ten-minute toilet break every two hours, so that meant a break at one-fifty, three-fifty and five-fifty. Oh, wait - it wouldn’t be smart to take a break at five-fifty when community service ended at six. No, he should take breaks at twelve-fifty, two-fifty and four-fifty to maximise the amount of rest he’d get. Yeah, that would be best.

Erik rubbed discreetly at his ass cheeks, wincing as the pain reignited again. It was like picking at a scab. He knew it wasn’t the wisest thing to do, but it was like he had some sort of morbid fascination with it. Rubbing stung like  _ fuck _ at the beginning, but after a while, it seemed to distribute the pain more evenly throughout his ass, until it was just a patch of blazing heat. It did make him feel slightly better, if he was very gentle about it. 

Erik decided to make his way back to the booth before the hour was up so he’d have extra time to stretch and lube up. To be honest, he had already been fucked so much today that he didn't really need to stretch, but he still didn't want to risk injury. 

Erik bit his lip as he spread himself open and stuck his own lubed-up fingers up his ass, his breath hissing out from between his clenched teeth at the sting. This was so humiliating. He gently rubbed around the rim, widening it, teasing it open. One finger entered himself easily, with almost no resistance - he barely even had to consciously relax his muscles. Two fingers were a bit harder to get in. Even though he wasn't tensing up, his hole was already starting to get puffy and swollen from overuse. He didn’t even want to try and imagine what it would look like by the end of the day. Erik slowly scissored himself open, his cock twitching with interest at the stimulation. He only stopped when he was able to take three of his own fingers without too much discomfort. 

Prep time was over all too soon. Erik balked a little when the staff attendant entered his booth to lock him in - he was  _ sore, _ it  _ hurt, _ what if another sadist wanted to spank him again? - but in the end his own pride prevented him from pleading for mercy. He gritted his teeth and lay down obediently on the padded, gently inclined bench, face down and ass up for the next few, interminable hours of community service.

Six more hours. He could do it, Erik told himself. 

The lunchtime crowd was even worse than the morning crowd. Erik barely got a minute's rest between users determined to spice up a dull day at the office by visiting the community service centre during their lunch break. Now he understood why the community service centre had been situated right in the middle of the central business district, surrounded by gleaming, glass-panelled skyscrapers. 

The next few visitors to his booth were just men who wanted to get their dicks wet. To Erik's relief, none of them wanted anything more extreme than a quick fuck. 

He winced as the first man manhandled him into position, hands squeezing his ass none too gently, but after that it was just a matter of going along for the ride. The man's cock entered him with little resistance, aided by copious amounts of lubricant, and Erik settled back with his legs spread and ass raised as the man pumped his cock in and out of Erik's ass. 

He didn't get more than half-aroused when getting fucked by this man, or the next man, or the one after that - he was still too sore to enjoy it properly, and although none of them were outright cruel, they didn't bother to caress him, stroke his cock or do anything to ensure that Erik was enjoying himself. It wasn't like Erik  _ wanted _ to be further molested, but in a way, it was almost worse to be treated like nothing more than a fuck toy - it was completely humiliating, in a deeply visceral way.

The next several hours passed by in a daze as he was fucked almost nonstop by multiple men. Erik gritted his teeth in consternation. Lunchtime hours in the early afternoon - this was probably going to be the busiest part of the day. He stopped counting after the fifth man, just resigning himself to his fate of being fucked and then left frustratedly half-aroused.

Erik flinched as the latest man pulled out and wiped his cock on Erik’s ass cheeks. The lingering pain from the caning he had received that morning flared back to life again, making him hiss and wince. His cheeks burned with embarrassment at the feeling of come in and on him. Trickles of it ran out his hole, down his thigh, drying into a thin crust on his skin that pulled at him whenever he shifted from foot to foot. He almost wished the next person would hurry up and enter his booth already, just to distract him from the feeling of being used. 

Erik soon regretted jinxing himself by having thoughts. At a little past two in the afternoon, Erik was shocked out of his haze of pain and pleasure by the feeling of something broad and hard rubbing against his ass.

_ Fuck! _

He immediately began to struggle futilely in his bonds, feeling panic rising within his chest, threatening to choke him _. Fuck! _ It felt like - like someone was rubbing something flat and solid against his ass, something that was broad enough to cover his ass cheek in its entirety. Definitely  _ not  _ a hand or a cock.

A paddle?

The realization came over him that he was about to be spanked.  _ Again. _ Fear surged through Erik, an instinctive sort of panic triggered by the feeling of cold hard wood against his ass, stirring up memories of the agony of the caning earlier. Erik twisted and struggled in the restraints, getting precisely nowhere. 

“No! Fuck! You fucking  _ bastard!” _

Deaf to Erik's curses, the person began to tease him with the paddle, rubbing it across his ass, lifting and jiggling his cheeks with it. Goosebumps began to rise on Erik's skin at the stimulation. As the paddle caressed the raised marks left behind by the cane, tears of frustration and anxiety welled up in Erik’s eyes. Little pinpricks of pain flared as the unforgiving hard wood of the paddle made contact with the cane welts, just a small foreshadowing of exactly how bad it was going to hurt when the spanking began. 

_ Oh God. _ Erik’s blood ran cold when the paddle suddenly drew back. He tried to brace himself for the first swat, but nothing could have prepared him for the stinging, burning pain that ignited as the paddle crashed down with bruising force against his already sore ass. 

"Ow!  _ Fuck!" _

The force of the swat pushed Erik up onto his toes. The paddle had made contact dead centre on his left ass cheek, right where several cane marks overlapped. Erik yelped as the stinging soreness spread out from the area where the paddle had landed. Of course he had suffered worse injuries before, but the spanking set off a humiliating, intimate kind of pain which had no precedent. It brought a flush to his cheeks and a burning shame in the pit of his stomach. 

Erik wriggled desperately, trying to avoid the next blow, but the damn spreader bar kept his legs locked in place, and the padded bench was inclined upwards at an angle such that his ass was presented as a perfect target. He couldn’t even roll his hips to avoid the next blow from the paddle. 

The paddle smacked down hard on his sore ass, over his right ass cheek this time. White stars seemed to burst behind Erik’s eyes at the bruising force of the swat. He yelped out loud again, his cry trailing off to a high, lingering whine of pain.  _ Fuck, _ it stung. But he was restrained so securely that all he could do was clench his ass and shake his head from side to side in a futile denial of the situation.

Clenching only seemed to make the next spank hurt worse. Instead of landing on soft, yielding flesh which spread out the impact, the paddle practically bounced off Erik’s taut ass cheeks. Erik cried out loud as the impact of the spank was concentrated on a patch of skin right near the lower half of his cheeks, where he had been caned the most thoroughly, igniting a new fire of blazing pain.

It took all of Erik’s willpower to force himself to relax in preparation for the next blow. Tensing up whenever he thought he was about to be spanked again was an instinctive reflex, and it was with great difficulty that he held himself still, keeping his ass cheeks plump and relaxed. It was almost as if he was offering his ass up for the paddle. His face was hot with humiliation, almost as hot as the fire being lit in his ass with each subsequent smack of the paddle. 

Erik whimpered under the relentless onslaught from the paddle, desperately trying not to break into tears. The paddle wasn’t as bad as the cane, but it hurt in a different way. The cane was thin and bit deep into him with each stroke, almost like it was splitting his skin open, but the paddle was broad and spread out the impact of each swat, tenderizing him until his entire ass was a sore, fiery mess. Erik knew he was going to bruise so badly that he wouldn’t be able to sit for days. The person spanking him had wickedly good aim, and somehow managed to target each swat of the paddle on the lower curve of his ass, right near the upper parts of his thighs. Soon his whimpers turned into sniffles and tearful pleas for mercy. Even though he knew that the booth was soundproof, he couldn't stop himself from begging for the punishment to stop as the paddle landed with alternating swats against his stinging ass. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the paddling finally stopped. Erik was so sore that he almost didn't register that it was finally over - his ass was still blazing with fire from the relentless barrage of spanks. He cried out as the spanker dropped the paddle, gripping his ass cheeks and roughly spreading them apart. 

_ Oh God. _ Was he going to get fucked now, right after that awful spanking? Erik whimpered and tried to squirm away, but he couldn't escape the cock that was starting to slide into him. His eyes brimmed with tears of pain and humiliation at the feeling of being stuffed full of his tormentor’s cock. The man behind him was large enough that Erik could feel it forcing his inner walls apart until he was fully sheathed within, deep enough that the tip was brushing against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine at the contact.

Erik began to moan helplessly as the man started to thrust forcefully into him, each snap of his hips against Erik’s sore ass causing the blazing pain to reignite again. This was almost worse than the paddle. Being paddled had just been a nonstop haze of agony, but being fucked after a spanking sent confusing signals of pain and pleasure to his nerves. He didn’t  _ want  _ to like it, but it was like his body was no longer under his control - after being spanked almost to the limits of his pain tolerance, any form of pleasure was a welcome change, and his body drank it up like a dying plant suddenly showered with pure water. 

He came almost embarrassingly quickly, brought to climax by the man’s cock rubbing against his prostate and the wonderful friction of his cock against the soft padded bench. But after Erik had orgasmed, panting and trembling, the continued pounding of his overstimulated body just brought further agony.

Somehow he managed to suffer through it all. He was a shaking wreck by the time the man finally got his satisfaction and pulled out of Erik none too gently. Erik whimpered at the tugging sensation around the sore rim of his hole. He was left sore all over, stretched out with come dripping out of him and down the inside of his thigh, too exhausted to even reach out and hit the buzzer to call the attendant for his much-needed break. He’d never felt so wretched before in his life.

All Erik could do was close his eyes and pray that six o’clock would come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow Erik managed to get through the rest of the day without receiving another spanking. The ones that entered his booth after the previous man were satisfied with just regular vanilla sex.

He still sniffled throughout the remaining three hours of his community service, squirming in pain whenever someone groped his ass too hard. The pain had settled deep into him now, deeper than the surface-level welts left behind by the cane - a bone-deep bruising which intensified into spikes of agony whenever he was jostled too hard, making tears of pain rise to his eyes. 

Erik soon realized that struggling and moving about too much would only made the users treat him more roughly in retaliation. But lying there limply like a dead fish would annoy them too, and then they'd smack him or grope him roughly just to get a reaction out of him. The trick was to squirm and flinch just enough to make it fun for the users fucking him, but not too much to irritate them or make them want to punish him harder. Maintaining just the right balance, squirming just enough to arouse them without going overboard was totally humiliating, and Erik felt incredibly sorry for himself. He couldn't go through another day of community service like this again. This was just cruel and unusual punishment. 

Erik's heart sank in dismay when someone entered his booth at a little past five-thirty. So  _ late _ \- he had been praying that the last guy he'd serviced would be the final user of the day. What would happen if this person took longer than fifteen minutes? Erik was pretty sure that overtime wasn't factored into his hours. 

He gritted his teeth and arched his back, tilting his ass up slightly to put himself on better display. Appearing enthusiastic about it tended to make the users come faster, which would reduce the time taken to get the entire ordeal over with. But for some reason, the person took so long to get themself ready, not even  _ touching _ Erik, that Erik was almost itching for them to just get it over with. 

Erik's back and thighs were starting to burn from the strain of holding the awkward position when suddenly, he felt a soft hand land on his ass, caressing gently over the marks from his spankings. 

_ T’Challa. _

The thought passed through Erik's mind like a lightning strike, igniting each neuron with a brilliant flare of illuminating realization. 

Erik went stiff in shock, every muscle in his body freezing up. He couldn’t say how he knew for  _ sure _ that it was his cousin - Erik had no way of telling who was in his booth right now - but somehow he knew, with absolute certainty, that it was T’Challa’s hands on him now, caressing and stroking his ass, teasing at the rim of his hole as he whimpered.

He had felt T’Challa’s hands on him before. Sure, at that time they had been trying to kill each other, but the intensity of his touch was unforgettable. Erik vividly remembered the feeling of T'Challa's hands pressing against the mortal wound he had dealt Erik, the feeling of his arms around Erik as they watched the sunrise together. The same electrifying thrill of shock was running through him now, each of his nerves set alight as T'Challa began to stroke him gently as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea that his cousin was - his cousin was going to - 

To  _ take advantage  _ of him. 

Erik had known that T’Challa would be coming to the community service centre, but for some reason, he hadn’t expected T’Challa to take advantage of the situation. He had thought that T’Challa would think himself above such sordid indulgences, that he would be too - noble? - to have his way with Erik when he was trapped and helpless to resist. The thought made a flush of embarrassment and arousal rise to his cheeks. 

Erik knew that he really ought to feel more indignant about this, but already his cock was beginning to stir with interest as T'Challa played with his ass, taking care to skim his fingers lightly over the sore spots. T’Challa idly petted Erik’s ass while he squirmed in a completely undignified manner. He stiffened when T'Challa spread him apart, exposing his sore, used hole to the cool air. 

His cousin - his cousin was going to  _ fuck _ him. The realization only properly sank into Erik when he was breached by the tip of T'Challa's finger. 

Erik's chest grew tight with anticipation, a soft, breathless moan falling from his lips as T'Challa fingered him with slow, deliberate thrusts of his fingers. He was so slick and loose from having been fucked countless times that he really didn't need all that much prep, but T'Challa still seemed to enjoy fingering him nonetheless, drawing out breathless little whimpers from Erik each time T'Challa's fingers sank deep into his sloppy, well-fucked ass. A part of Erik couldn't believe T'Challa would even want to touch him when he was absolutely filthy from other men's come, but T'Challa apparently didn't mind. Maybe he was even getting off on the thought of Erik having to take his cock even when he was already so sore and tender. The thought of it made Erik's cock twitch. 

It was as if a fire was building in the pit of his stomach, blazing hotter and hotter as it was stoked by T'Challa's gentle touches, one hand around Erik's cock as his other hand expertly stimulated Erik's prostate just the way he liked it. Soon Erik couldn't hold himself back, his gasps and moans becoming more breathless and high-pitched at the overwhelming sensations rushing through his body. With a final gasp and a shudder, Erik spilled into T'Challa's warm hand, coating it with a thin spurt of come - he'd climaxed too much today to be able to manage much more, and even his cock felt sore and worn-out, like the rest of his body. 

If Erik had thought that T'Challa would be satisfied with simply finger-fucking him, he was wrong. T'Challa's fingers were in him again slicking Erik up with his own come. Erik's cheeks flushed hotly with desire even as he whimpered from the overstimulation, struggling weakly in a futile effort to shift his oversensitive, exhausted body away from T'Challa. But T'Challa was undeterred. There was the all-too-familiar pressure of a blunt cock head nudging at his open hole before T'Challa thrust all the way in. 

Erik gasped, jolted forward by the forceful thrust as T'Challa sheathed himself all the way in him. He was so filled with multiple loads of come that there was barely any friction as he was penetrated, but his insides were so tender from the repeated pounding over the past few hours that he couldn't help but squirm and cry out. As if displeased that Erik was trying to get away from his cock, T'Challa gripped him by the hips, holding Erik in place as he began to fuck him.

Erik's hole stretched pleasantly around T'Challa's warm, thick cock, opening up for him with each thrust. T'Challa was not overly rough and didn't go out of his way to hurt Erik while fucking him, but it was clear that he was going to take what he wanted from Erik whether Erik liked it or not. For some reason, the thought was a huge turn-on. Being pinned in place and helpless to resist as his cousin had his way with him was incredibly arousing. Erik had no other choice but to take what was given, to sink himself into the sensations of his body, the pleasure that T'Challa was somehow  _ still _ wringing out of him with each grind of his cock against Erik's prostate despite how sore and exhausted he was. 

He clenched down weakly around T'Challa's cock, hole rippling around the thick girth that was spreading him so wide that the previous loads of come within him was starting to trickle out the edges, down his taint and balls. It was filthy and Erik loved it. Pleasure pulsed in his body, and the pain from being fucked while he was still sore and tender only added a delicious burning edge to it. 

Erik could feel himself getting close to coming again, his balls drawing up tight, achy with pressure as T'Challa pounded into him. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold it off for as long as possible, knowing that it would only begin to hurt more from overstimulation after he came. 

T'Challa didn't have any such hesitations. T'Challa's cock pulsed within Erik as he gave a final few, hard thrusts, before Erik felt the familiar blissful sensation of warmth flooding his insides, wringing a last, almost-dry orgasm out of him. 

He let out a long exhale of satisfaction, gradually coming down from his post-orgasm high. T'Challa's cock was  _ still _ pulsing within him, filling him up with copious amounts of come, so much that it was starting to make its way out of his hole and down his thighs in warm trickles. Fuck, it was almost inhuman how much there was - probably a side effect of the herb. Erik closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation of being thoroughly filled with come. 

Without the haze of arousal and lust clouding his mind, it was as if the aches and pains from an entire day of vigorous fucking had suddenly made themselves known. Erik groaned and buried his head in his hands as T'Challa finally finished within him and pulled out. He hurt all over, in intimate places which were unaccustomed so much use. And he was hungry, and thirsty, and sore. 

Erik looked up at the clock which had just struck six, wondering how much longer it would take for the centre staff to let him out - 

The door to his booth slid open.

He was utterly unsurprised to see T'Challa standing at the entrance instead of the centre staff. 

T'Challa looked completely composed. His clothes were as neat as ever, and not a single strand of hair was out of place. No one would have guessed that he'd just spent the past half hour slowly working Erik into a sobbing, whimpering mess. 

Erik let out a long, low groan of frustration, scrubbing the sweat and tears away from his face with the back of his hand. He knew he had to look like a wreck right now. 

"Let me out of this thing," Erik said in a hoarse, scratched voice. 

T'Challa deactivated the restraints, and with great effort, Erik pushed himself up off the bench, every muscle in his body screaming as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, then got to his feet with a wince, not bothering to cover himself with his hands. He was too wrung out right now to care about being naked in front of his cousin. T'Challa had already seen everything anyway. 

He trembled, struck with a sudden wave of dizziness upon moving to an upright position after being tied down for so long. T'Challa was next to him in a flash, wrapping his arms around Erik for support. Erik closed his eyes and let himself be hugged for a brief moment before his pride reasserted itself and he pulled away. 

"Had a good time?" Erik asked T'Challa, his voice acerbic. He shifted from foot to foot, still feeling the lingering soreness in his insides from how well T'Challa had fucked him. 

"It was a standard state visit. Though the Chinese were quite surprised when I had to leave so early." T'Challa's bland expression gave nothing away. 

Erik glared at him. He knew that  _ T'Challa _ knew he wasn't referring to the damn state visit, but the problem was, he had no concrete  _ proof  _ of anything if T'Challa wasn't going to admit it. What was he going to say, that he had recognized T'Challa by his touch alone? 

He gave up on trying to catch T’Challa out. "This community service thing," Erik said instead, his voice hoarse with strain from an entire day of moaning and begging. 

“Yes?”

“Can’t you  _ do _ something about it?” The plaintive whine in Erik’s voice could have broken anyone's heart. 

T'Challa still looked sympathetic, but Erik could already tell what the answer was going to be from the look on his face

"We practice separation of powers, Erik. Legally, I can't overrule your sentence," T'Challa said. 

Erik's mind reeled. He had been  _ so _ sure that T'Challa was going to save him from this that his mind absolutely refused to accept any alternatives. How,  _ how _ was he ever going to survive a thousand hours of this? They would use him up until there was nothing left. 

"But -" T'Challa continued, interrupting Erik's spiral into panic. 

Erik seized upon that small lifeline. "But what?" he demanded. 

"It may be possible for me to request that your sentence be more flexibly interpreted. I can't promise anything, but I can try to petition for you to serve out the remainder of your sentence with me, instead of at the public centre. That is, if you're agreeable -"

"Yes!  _ Fuck _ yeah. I'll do it," Erik said immediately. The surge of relief that swept over him was so overwhelming that he  _ actually  _ felt his knees go weak. It wasn’t even in question - having to serve just one person, even if that person was T’Challa, was infinitely better than having to serve anyone in the country who had a working dick. 

That the person he would be serving was  _ T’Challa _ was possibly an added bonus, even if he would never admit it.

There was a glint of barely suppressed triumph in T'Challa's eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add an epilogue with Erik as T'Challa's personal sex slave. Haha.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated :)


End file.
